New to the Super Smash Bros. Team
by Vanilla-chanHunter of 2002
Summary: set in the 1st one on 64 4 friends head to the SSB world to help save it R&R..pleeze!


* I don't own Super Smash Brothers!!! I only own Tifa,Makino, elegance,and Jenra...and their nicknames....don't sue!!!  
  
  
  
New to the Super smash brothers team  
  
A Super Smash Bros. fic.  
  
Chapter 1- It all Started at home...  
  
*Real World*  
  
Mecha and her friends Teknoman, Fatal, and Blade (Also known as Tifa, Makino, Elegance, and Jenra) Were playing their favorite game Super Smash Brothers. Tifa/Mecha was Samus Aran, Teknoman/Makino was Fox McCloud, Fatal/Jenra was Kirby, and Blade/Elegance was Mario. They sat there playing free-for-all. Tifa was beating all of them The game had started out with all of the players having 30 lives, and Tifa had 19, Makino had 13, Elegance had 10, and Jenra had 17. "I'm beating you guys down!" Mecha said. "Please Mecha... Pretty soon it's gonna be me and you one on one and I'm gonna keep my 17 lives!1" Fatal said.   
  
Mecha rolled her eyes and blasted the big blast at Kirby, sending Kirby off into oblivion. Fatal gasped with anger and then pouted. "Don't you mean 16 lives?" Mecha teased. The quartet began to play again. They heard a loud thud against the wall followed by a moan coming from upstairs.From Jenra's house. Jenra sighed."What was that?" Blade asked. Tifa sighed and turned up the volume on the tv from noticing the sad look on her friends face.  
  
After playing for a half hour, Mecha had proved to be victorious by beating Fatal out with having only 6 lives left. Mecha got up and did a victory dance while the game voice said. "This game's winner ir Samus!!" Fatal pouted and turned the game off. "That was beginner's luck Mecha," Fatal said. Makino got up and stretched. "Well I better be getting home for dinner or else my mom is gonna kill me," Makino said. Tifa nodded and waved goodbye as Makino got onto his bike and pedaled off home. "Yeah me too..." Elagance said, strapping on her roller blades. And skating out the door back to her house.   
  
Jenra got up and walked out of the house knowing where she had to go: home...right upstairs to her and her mom's apartment. "Ill call you later Tifa," Jenra said. Tifa nodded and went downstairs to eat her dinner. "So mom...what's for dinner?" Tifa asked, going into her mom's room which was next to thier library. Her mom Ocarina looked up. "Tifa...call for takeout...I just don't have time to cook...you know i have so much work to do these days..." Ocarina said shooing her out of the room. Tifa was 14 years old and was tired of going by the same schedule: never having her mother around. Tifa plopped on her bed and dialed Dominoes pizza. Tifa ordered 2 large pepperoni pizzas, 4 orders of cinnasticks, and 4 sodas.  
  
Tifa called her friends.She put her friends on four-way. "I was wondering if you guys can have pizza for dinner and spend the night over here...I mean it is Friday and all," Tifa said. Tifa waited for 5 minutes for her friends to get their parents approval. they came back and said yes. Tifa smiled and knew she wouldn't have to spend the weekend with her cousins again. The first person to arrive was Jenra, being she was just upstairs. Jenra's mom really never wanted Jenra around. Jenra was tired of her mom living off of their stepdad. She wanted her mom to find a real job. The only way to keep her stepdad fine was for Jenra's mom to screw him. Tifa had told Jenra that her place was another home for Jenra.   
  
Jenra was always around Tifa and at Tifa's house 24/7. Jenra really didn't wanna be around her mom and stepdad either. That's why Jenra was with her dad, who lived next door to Tifa. Jenra went upstairs and sat on the guest bed in Tifa's huge room. Tifa had the biggest room in the apartment. Next 2 people to arrive were Makino and Elegance. They sat down and waited for the food. Of course they played Super Samsh Brothers and watched anime. Then the food came. They chowed on the food as Tifa sat by the window.   
  
Then as every one was ready for bed, Tifa looked at her locket and then the full moon. The 4 kids looked at one another and then began to chatter. "Wouldn't be cool to be in the Smash Brother's World?" Makino said. "C'mon this sounds like that story I read on the net about how these kids went into the DBZ world...they were girls...that would never happen," Jenra said. "Don't be so...unsupportive!" Tifa said. "I like the idea," Elegance said. Then the room began to twist and turn like a cyclone. Tifa and her friends held on to the bed and tried to hang on for fear of losing their lives. They lost their grip and began to fall into the cyclone.  
  
"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mario asked. "I know what I'm doing Mario!" Samus said. "I sure hope so," Link said. Samus then glared at Link. She pointed her charged gun at him. "I know what the hell I'm doing!!! These 4 kids here are meant to be part of the team!...they're obsessed with the moves we do!!...and I'm pretty sure that they'll be able to help us beat Master Hand and his army of fighters!! They've caused so much pain and havoc on our world!!!" Samus said, her voice breaking. "Link stpped back. ~Maybe she does have a point~ Link thought. "Pi Pika chu pi!!!(Samus foucus!!! We have to concentrate befor the master hand finds us)" Pikachu shouted. "Right," Samus said.  
  
The 4 kids drifted through the portal. They landed in the Smash Brothers World. Unconsious. Pikachu ran over to Tifa followed by Samus. DK,Ness, and Luigi ran over as well. The Characters surrounded the quartet. "We have to get them out of here...and fast," Yoshi said. Later that day. Tifa woke up to see a helmet staring at her. Tifa jumped up. "I see your finally up," Samus said. Are ...you Samus Aran, bounty hunter from the planet Zebes?" Tifa said getting out of the bed. "Yes I...am" Samus replied, helping Tifa back up when she stumbled. "How did I get here?" Tifa asked. "I well...we brought you and your friends here," Samus said, walking by Tifa to make sure she was okay. "Well I think that you brought us here was because of the Master hand," Tifa said.  
  
Samus looked at her. She took off her helmet. Tifa's jaw dropped. Samus was a blonde with Blue eyes. "So that's the lady behind Samus," Tifa said to herself while they walked down the hall. Samus had explained the whole story to Tifa and her friends. Jenra jumped for joy and squeezed Kirby. "Yay!! Kirby's my sensei!!!" Jenra squealed. Kirby, managing to speak through all off the squeezing said. "Yeah...please let go of me!!!" Jenra put Kirby down. "Makino...you're with me and Luigi," Fox said. The trio left to Starfox's Training grounds. "Tifa, you're with me, and Pikachu," Samus said. Tifa, Samus,and pikachu left to Planet Zebes. Jenra,Kirby,and Yoshi left to Dream land. "Elegance...you're with me,Link,and Mario," Ness said. They left to Hyrule Castle.  
  
" Tifa...we're gonna teach you how to fight and later on we'll teach you our attacks," Samus said. "I'm gonna be a pikachu translator when her training you," Samus continued.Tifa nodded.  
"Alright Makino we're gonna teach you the basics...fighting, then our moves," Fox said. A while had passed and each of them, with help from their sensei's mastered each of their moves. Tifa walked out new and improved she wore a pair of baggy white gi pants with black kung-fu shoes, a black sports bra under a a black vest with white trimmings. her long hair was spiky and now hung at her waist. her normal brown eyes were now pink. "I feel a whole lot better!!" she said. Just then Makino had walked out. he had green hair, brown eyes, a green bodysuit with brown gloves and boots. "I know what you mean...training on the Starfox was the best!!" he said.  
  
Just then a hatch opened coming from the Hyrule castle poratl. out stepped Teknoman. He had black baggy jeans, black and Red combat boots and a solid red vest,revealing his chest and the muscles that have formed over the 2 years of training that he endured."Feels great to be back... Hyrule castle was huge and cool, yet the training had earned me some scars," Teknoman said. "Hey what's that strapped to your back?" Tifa asked. "oh! That's the blade Link rewarded me with." Teknoman replied. Makino took out a small pistol. "This is what Fox gave me," he said. Tifa pressed a small microscopic button on her wrapped left wrist. her left arm had become a shot cannon. "This is what samus gave me," she said.   
  
Just then Jenra ran out. Jenra was wearing long black biker shorts under a a white sailor skirt and she wore a black tanktop under a short white jean vest. she wore white kungfu shoes. her hair was in a neat bun.Then Elegance walked out with Ness and Luigi behind her. she was wearing a blue jean vest over a black tube top. She also had on blue jeans with black flames, as well as black boots. her hair was neck length and was in a ponytail.She had a bat strapped to her waist.  
  
Just then Pikachu and Mario were walking out of the base when a huge beam shot right through Mario. it hit him square in the chest. Mario fell back and hit a wall. he reached his hand out to Pikachu as well as the rest of the group, and said "Master Hand...and Shujin," he sputtered before passing out comepletely. Teknoman looked around. Jenra sensed her other sensei's power level drop tremendously. "Mario-san!!" she said.   
  
Jenra had a short blade strapped to her lower back. Just then the master hand took the shape of a man about in his 20's. He was wearing an all white gi with white shoes. his long hair was tied up into a ponytail and it stopped at his waist. Then a blue surge of lightning formed around him and out popped a woman. she looked 19 years of age and she was wearing a silver bodysuit with silver platform boots that had very high heels. they made her as tall as the man. "Greetings warriors! I am Shujin..and I'm here to destroy you all. you weren't supposed to be here!!" she said. Tifa's clear crystal pink aura began to flare up. "Well too bad! If we were sent to help em out...that's what we'll do!" she said. Shujin charged towards Tifa firing a blast at her. Tifa merely backflipped away and countered by fiercly kicking Shujin in the gut. Shujin flewbackwards and fell into the Master hand.   
  
Now I know I left you guys at a cliffy! umm..chapter 2 will be out shortly... 5 FLAMES PER STORY!!! but as I was saying look forward to the next chapter a.s.a.p!!!! 


End file.
